


And The Winner Is...

by areyoutherelarry



Series: The Trip to Tesco That Changed Lives [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BRIT Awards, Beards (Relationships), Blow Jobs, Domestic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoutherelarry/pseuds/areyoutherelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's disappointed that he can't go to the BRIT Awards with Harry, but he understands Harry's obligations and he tolerates them. Instead he watches the proceedings at their flat with their daughter and best mates. However, he's not expecting Harry to be accompanied by the blonde model or his trip to the after-party with her that keeps him away longer. When Harry finally gets home, Louis's a little petulant and Harry's a little bewildered. </p><p>(Or Harry doesn't understand why Louis's jealous of Paige when he's got Louis and their daughter to come home to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Winner Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Rumors sort of sparked this one, but I was also considering this scenario before.
> 
> I don't own. yadayadayada

                  “Messy Tessy,” Louis tsk-tsks and she squeals delightedly, clapping her hands, “Did you get any of that food in your mouth?”

                  She babbles at him and smacks her hands against the tray, sending Cheerios, peas, and banana bits flying. Louis shakes his head and kisses her newly forming curls. Her hair is finally growing in and it’s so much like Harry’s that it makes Louis a little weepy but elated as well because he hopes she’ll look like Harry as she ages. Right now, she looks like a perfect combination of the two of them. She has Harry’s hair, dimples, and lips and Louis’s eyes, nose, and ears. Her personality is starting to develop and Louis is desperate for her to be more like Harry than him, but he can see himself in the way that she hoots at other people’s perilous predicaments or maybe it’s only his, at which point she would be Harry. She grabs a handful of the mush in front of her and stuffs it in her mouth.

                  “Gross,” Louis bemoans. She cackles again and delightedly shoves another fistful of food into her mouth. Even though she’s mixed her perfectly organized food together, she still manages to get all the bananas into her mouth. She looks at him distraughtly.

                  “More,” he says, tapping his pinched fingers together in the sign they’ve been trying to teach her for weeks, “Or all done,” he makes the gesture waving his spirit fingers at her. She considers her options; okay, she’s actually painting with the squished peas, which are her least favorite, before looking back up at him. He asks her again; this time he holds up the banana for emphasis. She taps her fingers together and he figures close enough. He minces the banana into baby-sized pieces and drops it in front of her. She happily scoops it up and methodically moves the pieces painstakingly to her mouth. She’ll probably be done soon and Louis wonders if he should leave the rest of the banana out for Harry, but he doesn’t expect him back until later at night and he for sure is not going to eat it, he had enough during pregnancy to last him a lifetime. So he opens the freezer and drops it into the frozen banana bag, which needs some serious replenishing after Harry made a pure, yep that’s right pure, banana smoothie the night before.

                  She waves her hands and Louis knows he has about thirty seconds before she looses her mind. She definitely has his patience and temper, which terrifies him for her teenage years. He grabs one of the hipster all-natural bamboo wipes Harry insisted on having and removes most of his daughter’s dinner from her face and hands. She’s making the whimpering noise that is the telltale sign of impending screeches as Louis unbuckles her. He keeps her on his hip as he moves around the room cleaning up the few things he’s gotten out. His phone buzzes with a text message that Zayn has arrived as he’s grabbing a Blue Sky soda out of the refrigerator; it’s nothing like Coca-Cola products, but Louis promised Harry he would drink the organic, uncaffeinated stuff until he couldn’t breastfeed anymore.

                  Zayn’s rapping his knuckles lightly on the door and kissing their cheeks when Louis lets him in. Tessa presses her face into his neck and this is a recent development. She used to go willingly to just about anybody; she leaned towards a cashier at five months at the Tesco and nearly made Louis lose his mind.

                  “It’s just Uncle Zayn, baby girl,” she peaks out at him and Zayn gives her his best gleeful grin. It makes him look younger and unassuming, and Louis desperately wants to ruffle his hair. Tessa starts babbling at them when she’s confident Louis is not leaving her alone with Zayn. He puts her down with a pile of blocks, and she builds towers like Harry taught her but is careful to crawl over to Louis and look up at him every so often. He thinks it’s almost woefully, and if she wasn’t less than a year old he would say it was to manipulate him to stay or maybe it’s a genetic Styles trait because he’s seen Harry use it plenty of times and Gemma a handful of times, and it almost always sees unconscious but that could be their little secrets.

                  “So when does your torture start?” Zayn asks.

                  “Soon,” Louis answers.

                  “I don’t know why you do this to yourself it only makes you angry.”

                  “I’m a masochist.”

                  “TMI.”

                  “I just I don’t know. I like to know everything because when he comes home tonight I don’t want him to have to explain everything. It’s easier when he only has to tell me the behind-the-scenes stuff and plus I think it hurts his feelings when I don’t watch.”

                  “But it’s torture for you to have to watch him deny everything.”

                  “Well, it’s torture for him too.”

                  “Does torture make relationships better? Maybe, Li and I should consider it.”

                  “Stop being annoying, and isn’t this torture for you, too?”

                  “Nah, not really. People think he’s a good guy and in a committed relationship, which he is, they just think it’s with Sophia. He doesn’t have to deny much because they don’t really ask him about it. The façade is enough. Plus, him and Sophia are friends, and I would be so self-conscious at one of those things that it’s fine with me. His image isn’t as problematic as Harry’s womanizer one and our relationship isn’t as complicated as…” Zayn trails off when there’s another knock at the door; this one a little more obnoxious and drawn out.

                  “Come on, complication,” Louis quips as he scoops Tessa into his arms, “Let’s go see your favorite uncle.”

                  “Lou,” Zayn calls behind him, and Louis feels a little guilty when it sounds like Zayn’s taken him a little too seriously.

                  “I’m kidding, babe,” Louis calls back.

                  Niall is still incessantly pounding on the door when Louis opens it and says, “You know I’m not deaf right?”

                  “No, you’ve never officially told me. So thanks for confiding in me, Tommo,” Niall drawls as he marches past with three pizza boxes and Louis’s mouth is salivating. He hasn’t had pizza delivery since before he went on bed rest. Harry is an absolute troll about his eating habits and constantly guilts him into eating healthy but he can’t deny the offer of a guest, he reasons, so he happily throws open a box and devours a slice of meat lover’s.

                  After they finish a majority of the pizza, they plop down in front of the ostentatious flat screen. Louis had to connect Harry’s laptop to the telly for the livestream and Louis hates watching things from the internet because they’re not nearly as reliable, but the red carpet arrivals are vivid across the screen.

                  “Why are you doing this to yourself?” Zayn sighs.

                  “I told you why,” Louis hisses through gritted teeth.

                  “Seems a bit like cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me,” Niall comments as he lies on his stomach and builds a tower with Tessa. She babbles at him and he nods, asking her questions and responding to her jabbering with interested noises and comments.

                  The early arrivals are new to the scene or not up for awards, which includes Liam. Zayn nearly starts salivating when Liam appears on the screen. He’s wearing a white oxford, a leather motorcycle jacket, and skinny, black suit pants with Zayn’s Alexander McQueen plaid scarf.

                  “Fuck,” Zayn whispers.

                  “Baby ears,” Louis bemoans.

                  “But will you look at him? He’s absolutely stunning, mate… fuck.”

                  “Zayn, I swear to god if her first word is the f-bomb, I will tie bricks to your ankles and throw you into the middle of the Thames.”

                  “Could probably just throw me in, bro, don’t know how to swim and all.”

                  “’M not taking any chances. You’re a quick study after all.”

                  “Thanks.”

                  “Did you just thank him for saying he was going to drown you in the Thames?” Niall questions, “You two have quite the complicated relationship.”

                  “Reasonable Niall,” Zayn scoffs.

                  “Hey,” Niall whines.

                  “It’s not an insult, babe,” Louis teases.

                  “I like it when you call me babe,” Niall preens, and they all chortle.

                  It’s nearly another hour before Harry arrives at the award show. In the meantime, Niall finishes off the third pizza, Zayn complains about how little Liam was on the screen, and Louis blows numerous raspberries on Tessa’s belly. She giggles, but by the time Harry is on the screen, she’s cuddled into Zayn’s chest as he explains to her why Liam should’ve had more airtime. Louis saves his daughter from Zayn’s rant when Harry’s limo pulls up.

                  “Hey, look it’s daddy, baby girl,” Louis singsongs.

                  “And his greasy hair,” Zayn banters.

                  “Leave Harry’s majestic locks alone, you uncultured swine.”

                  “How exactly does that make me uncultured swine?”

                  “Shut up, I’m looking at my glorious baby daddy.” Louis’s mesmerized by Harry on the screen. He’s wearing his favorite heart shirt from Burberry (that he’s worn too many times but wore it tonight because as much as Louis teases him about it, he loves the way it looks even though at home Harry usually wears it ridiculously unbuttoned), a black blazer, suede boots, and pants that are sinfully tight. Louis is so transfixed on how attractive Harry looks that he doesn’t even see the blonde trailing behind him.

                  “I didn’t know he was going with Paige,” Niall comments curiously.

                  Louis almost doesn’t want to admit it but he whispers harshly, “Me either.”

                  “That’s shit,” Zayn comments, and Louis can’t even muster the energy to remind him that there are delicate ears in his vicinity. Paige comes closer to Harry; placing a hand on his chest to whisper something in his ear, and god does it look intimate like something a lover would do. Yet he doesn’t seem pleased with whatever she’s saying and then her hand is meshing with his, but it doesn’t look right. Their body language looks more awful than when they weren’t pretending so hard. It’s like Harry’s dragging her down the red carpet so he can get to the end where he can drop her hand. They take a few pictures together but then he’s taking pictures alone as requested by the photographers and his smile is a miniscule more genuine. He holds a thumb up when he walks past a camera and it just looks like he’s being his charming self, but Louis knows the sign is for him because his thumb flutters twice. 

                  “You hate her,” Zayn adds.

                  “I don’t,” Louis defends, and both Zayn and Niall snort, “I just rather prefer her to not be around.”

                  “If I remember correctly the exact quote was, ‘If you ever bring that skank around my daughter, I will chop off your balls and you will never have children again especially not with me,’” Zayn reminds and Niall hyena-laughs this time.

                  “I was hormonal and they wanted him to go on a trip with her when I’d just given birth to Tessa. Of course, I said no and then they said it might be easier if I met her. I didn’t really understand that course of thought, but Harry was stupid enough to bring it up.”

                  “He’s just trying to get through this; he doesn’t like hiding but they control him,” Niall defends softly.

                  “Stop defending him; he’s not even here. You should side with me, Nialler, I’m the one present,” Louis whines.

                  “Sorry, Tommo, he’s my best mate and he’s always protecting me. I figure I should probably do the same for him, even if he’s not here. Plus, I’ve never seen him more in love with anybody; Paige is only a friend.”

                  “Harry’s lucky to have you,” Louis replies genuinely, “I think he loves me but I want to be there anyways. Harry’s going to win and I want to be there to celebrate.”

                  “Think the feeling’s mutual,” Zayn murmurs when Harry does their sign again at a camera as he’s about to go into the arena.

                  Harry wins two out of the four awards he’s up for. He’s barred from mentioning Louis or Tessa in his acceptance speeches, but he does say that he loves LTTT as the camera is moving away from him and he blows a kiss. The second time he wins an award Paige kisses his cheek and Louis feels like his jealousy and anger are going to rip the seams of his well-developed tough skin. Louis scoops Tessa up and heads to her room. Zayn grabs his wrist as he walks by, Louis tries to shake him off, and Zayn says, “Louis, are you alright?”

                  “I’m always alright,” Louis retorts, and Zayn frowns, his grip tightening. Louis shakes him off harder this time and hisses, “Let go.”

                  Louis feeds Tessa and maybe spends a little bit more time rocking her than usual. He usually puts her in her crib right after she’s done eating, but he wants her closer so he rocks her to sleep instead, singing “Little Things.”

                  He puts his head in Zayn’s lap when he comes back in, and Zayn’s fingers play through his hair. It’s calming and comforting, and it brings Louis back to the easier days when he was Zayn’s roommate and teaching, not the closet boyfriend of some superstar; hell, Louis hasn’t been in the closet since he was fifteen it’s such a fucking reversion. Niall picks up his feet and sits with Louis’s calves draped across him. Usually, Louis would find it annoying the way Niall strums against his leg with each song that’s played, but it distracts him enough from the acidity that keeps filling his mouth. The ceremony finishes without any more incidents, and Niall and Zayn head out.

                  Zayn pulls him close, a hand on the back of his head and the other between his shoulder blades, “It’ll be okay.”

                  He responds, “I hope you’re right.”

                  “I’m the smartest so I am right,” Zayn jokes, squeezing him before letting go.

                  Niall pulls him into a bear hug and says, “He loves you.”

                  “I hope you’re right.”

                  They both look slightly sullen when they leave and he waves to both of them, as they get on the elevator together.  He waits up for Harry, imagining he will be home soon, but as midnight approaches he still hasn’t arrived. Because he’s a masochist, he googles Harry and of course an article immediately pops up. He’d forgotten that Harry was going to some after-parties with Nick, but he didn’t realize _she_ would be tagging along. The article has a picture of Harry and Nick each kissing one of _her_ cheeks. _She_ has an amused, indulgent smile on _her_ lips and Louis seethes. He slams the top shut and walks determinedly to the master bedroom. He tries to find a shirt to wear to bed that isn’t Harry’s or too tight across his still augmented chest. He finds one that Liam once left and it makes his vindictive side smirk.

                  He crawls into bed and waits; he eventually falls asleep after restlessly flopping around for over an hour. Harry stumbles into the room after four and wakes Louis with sloppy kisses to his neck.

                  “Get off,” Louis groans, when Harry reaches around to grope Louis’s chest and leave salvia on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

                  “I won,” Harry whispers gleefully but removes his hands because he knows how to reads Louis’s signals and always listens to his words.

                  “I know.”

                  “Can’t we celebrate?” Harry asks and Louis almost says yes because Harry sounds like a disappointed kid on Christmas.

                  “Not tonight.”

                  “Lou, what’s wrong?”

                  “I’m tired.”

                  “That’s never stopped you before.”

                  “Well, tonight’s different.”

                  “Why?”

                  “I don’t want to talk about it.”

                 “Louis, are you mad with me?”

                  “Maybe, a little.”

                  “About what?”

                  “Can’t we just talk about it tomorrow? I’m tired and you’re drunk and I don’t want to fight.”

                  “We’re already fighting.”

                  “No, we’re not. Let’s just go to bed.”

                  “Okay,” Harry replies dejectedly.

                  “Congratulations.”

                  “Thanks, love,” and a little bit of his usual happiness returns to his voice, “I love you.”

                  “Me too,” Louis responds and he feels Harry’s tight grip loosen around his waist.

                  Only an hour later, Tessa whines through the monitor. Typically, Harry gets up with her around six-thirty because he’s more of a morning person than Louis. He’ll then make Louis a cup of tea and wake him up when it’s ready with a cuddly baby and a pleasant grin. She’s an hour early today and Harry doesn’t even budge, as her cries get louder. He makes a beeline for Tessa’s room, changes her diaper, and feeds her. He puts her back in her crib, in hopes that she’ll sleep a little bit longer. He wanders to the kitchen, maybe for a glass of water or a cup of tea, he’s not quite sure why he goes in but what he sees shocks him.

                  “Hello?” He says, a bit harshly even to his own ears.

                  “Hi, I’m sorry. Harry said I could help myself and the baby woke me up,” _she_ says almost defensively and he narrows his eyes at _her_ , but _she_ smiles at him so he doesn’t make a sassy comment back, “I’m Paige by the way.”

                  “Louis,” he responds because he lacks anything else to say and can’t just turn around.

                  “The legend,” _she_ laughs, and he raises his eyebrow, “You’ve become a legend with our friends because Harry talks about you incessantly. The only one who’s met you is Nick and he’s a bit of a liar. To be fair, he wasn’t lying about how fit you are. I always thought Harry was trying to hide something about you and Tessa but it turns out he was just being protective.”

                  Louis raises his eyebrows and contemplates her words before rushing out his own words, “I’m sorry I’ve completely forgotten why I came in here; I’m going to go back and try to get a kip in before she wakes again. Make yourself at home.”

                  He doesn’t wait for a response because he’s too busy trying not to trip over himself to get to the bedroom.

                  “Harry,” Louis singsongs, as he nudges Harry’s shoulder.

                  “Harry Edward Styles,” Louis tries again.

                  “What’d I do now?” Harry groans.

                  “Paige is in our kitchen.”

                  “’M sorry, she was drunk and I didn’t want to just drop her at her apartment. It means…”            

                  “It means you’re going to have to be quiet while I blow you.”

                  “What?”

                  “It means that you don’t want her to know that I’m sucking your dick right now.”

                  “Or maybe I do.”

                  “Kinky, but I want you to keep your mouth shut.”

                  “Yes, sir.”

                  “I love it when you call me sir,” Louis says as he slides under his blanket. Louis pumps Harry a few times with his hands before licking the tip and engulfing Harry’s dick with his mouth. Harry reaches down and Louis interlaces their fingers next to Harry’s hips.

                  “I’m going to come,” Harry warns, and Louis just takes him a little bit deeper.

                  He swallows all of it and then kisses his way up Harry’s body to his cherry-red lipped mouth. They kiss languidly and Harry wraps his hand around Louis’s cock until he comes. Harry licks his hand and then Louis’s torso clean with a smirk.

                  “I love you,” Louis whispers.

                  “I love you too, you big, jealous twit.”

                  “I’m sorry.”

                  “I know that it’s hard, Lou, but I’ll never betray you. I love you two more than anything; I wouldn’t jeopardize that.”

                  “I think I know that; I just needed a little reminding.”

                  “Let’s sleep a little bit longer before our darling daughter is up to start her day.”

                  Tessa gives them a blessed few hours and Harry easily gets out of bed for her. It’s like a normal day and Louis can’t be bothered by Paige’s presence. She’s not as bad when jealousy isn’t clouding his estimation. She genuinely cares about Harry and hates the charade but doesn’t want him to have to answer questions. They share a laugh when she mentions how bad Harry is at lying while Harry looks petulant as he shovels goopy cereal into Tessa’s mouth. They chat a bit longer before Paige decides the paparazzi have probably given up and sneaks out the back way.

                  “I’m sorry about last night,” Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

                  “It’s okay.”

                  “No, I shouldn’t be jealous this is your job. I just really wanted to be by your side. I want to kiss you full on the mouth when you win awards, not watch with our daughter and best friends as some model kisses your cheek.”

                  “That sounds wonderful, Lou, and I want that so much too, but I have this stupid contract and I just can’t right now, but my contract is up soon. I’m looking to sign with a more LGBTQ friendly management.”

                  “Whatever you think would be best for you.”

                  “Having you two there is what’s best for me.”

                  Louis can’t deny the urge to kiss him anymore. They kiss until Tessa squalls and pushes her bowl off the tray. They both laugh and that makes Tessa let out an undignified scream before giggling when Harry picks her up and tickles her.

                  “Did you know your daddy was a big winner last night?” Louis prods and she laughs again.

                  “I’m a winner because I have you two.”

                  “Stop it, Styles, you are so sappy. Last night should’ve been all about you.”

                  “Last night should’ve been about all of us because I couldn’t have done it without you two.”

                  “What are you talking about? We’ve made you’re career worse. You haven’t been able to do that much promo on this album because I’m incompetent without you.”

                  “Who said that was your fault? I wanted to be here because I love you two so very much,” Harry confesses into Tessa’s curls.

                  “We love you too, don’t we baby girl?” Louis prods her with his fingers until she’s a giggling mess. They’re all winners really, Louis thinks, as they stand pressed together next to the spilt cereal and lukewarm tea.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
